


Miss You

by hwangsungfairy



Series: HwangSung Short Stories [1]
Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, angel!Jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangsungfairy/pseuds/hwangsungfairy
Summary: Based on SM The Ballad's Miss You.After spotting a strange phenomenon in the sky, Minhyun stumbles upon an angel named Jisung.





	Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @ heyyzara on twitter, thank you for your prompt < 3 I hope you'll like what I did!

Minhyun’s day seemed to start as boringly as possible, his alarm clock going off too early and his head hurting. Nevertheless, he pushed himself out of his comfortable bed and got dressed lazily. While brushing his teeth, he looked up at the sound of papers flying, and went to his living room slash bedroom. Indeed, he had apparently forgotten to close one of his windows, and the wind had sent a good part of his papers on the floor. Minhyun let out a sigh, but got them back on his desk, and walked back to his bathroom to finish cleaning up. He was done soon, and he headed for his desk to check on his camera. He pressed a few buttons, verifying the lens and his touch screen: everything was good, set and ready to be used.

Minhyun looked up, eyes lost into the immensity of the sky he could see through his window. Suddenly, he caught something he had never seen before, something looking like a giant ball of fire. His first reflex was to take his camera, and snap a few pictures as the unknown object made its way to the ground. Once it had disappeared, having probably crashed, Minhyun put his camera back on his desk, still not quite sure what he had witnessed.

He didn’t really feel stressed out, for some strange reason. He wasn’t sure what he felt. Nevertheless, he decided that he would go out today.

Minhyun’s steps somehow brought him to the location of the crash. He raised a curious brow at the scene, taking in the policemen all around the huge hole in the ground and the curious bystanders. He hadn’t brought his camera with him, but he guessed he would be able to find pictures online later. Minhyun kept walking around the scene, until he walked by a dark alley. A flash of light caught his eye, and he stopped in his tracks to take a closer look. He went in the alley, and was met with a person, curled up on the dirty ground. His breathe caught in his throat as he noticed huge, white and glowing wings on the person’s back. He froze in place, staring at the angel – they had to be an angel, right? – with awe. The angel, sensing they were being watched, moved their head slightly, and their eyes met Minhyun’s.

“Are you okay?” Minhyun blurted out.

The angel blinked, and their frame seemed to get smaller. Minhyun understood they were probably scared, and crouched to their level, hoping he’d seem less intimidating that way.

“Can I help you?” he asked, “I promise I won’t hurt you.”

The angel hugged their knees closer to their chest, and Minhyun bit his lip in worry. He was suddenly overwhelmed with a need to care for the angel, whoever they were and wherever they came from. He had no idea angels even existed before today, but all he knew deep down was that he wanted to save them.

“Jisung.”

“Huh?”

“That’s… my name.”

Minhyun smiled reassuringly.

“I’m Minhyun. Can I help you?”

Jisung’s eyes studied him, and they finally nodded. Minhyun watched with wonder as Jisung’s wings disappeared in a flash. Minhyun got closer to Jisung, and brought them close to his chest, raising them in his arms.

“I’ll bring you to my home.”

* * *

They made it to Minhyun’s apartment without trouble, and there Minhyun helped Jisung undress to check on his body for any injuries he might have had following his fall from the sky. Minhyun had asked Jisung if angels had a gender, seeing as Jisung looked like a man, to which Jisung had answered that they could adopt one if they wanted. He had chosen this male appearance because he liked it, and Minhyun had nodded in understanding. He tried not to blush as Jisung’s shirt got on the floor, and instead busied his hands with pouring some disinfectant on cotton. He applied small pats on Jisung’s back, and stopped when he heard the angel wince in pain.

“I’m sorry, did it hurt?” Minhyun asked nervously.

Jisung’s eyebrows dropped, and he nodded, looking like a kicked puppy. That made Minhyun’s heart soften, and he couldn’t help himself as he raised his hand to caress Jisung’s cheek, tenderly. They both froze at the sudden contact, and Minhyun took back his hand, leaving them both blushing faintly.

“I’ll… I’ll get you clothes,” Minhyun said hurriedly, and he left the bed on which they were sitting to rush toward his wardrobe.

“Okay,” Jisung said in a small voice.

He hugged himself, and couldn’t help a smile to spread on his lips. It seemed like he could trust this human, although they had met barely hours ago. He sighed, and focused on the pain in his back. He could tell there was a scar, left there by the forced disappearance of his wings earlier. Jisung took a deep breathe, and concentrated what energy he could find in himself on his wound. In a few seconds, the wound healed, and he felt better. Nevertheless, he was thankful for the human’s actions, convinced it had helped as well.

Minhyun came back with fresh clothes, which Jisung put on thankfully.

“You can sleep on my bed, I’ll sleep on the couch for tonight – and we can talk more tomorrow?” Minhyun offered, and Jisung nodded.

They looked at each other, and Minhyun opened his arms.

“Can I hug you?”

Jisung’s eyes widened, but he moved into Minhyun’s embrace, appreciating his warmth.

“Sleep well, my angel,” Minhyun murmured, his last words barely said.

Jisung snuggled in Minhyun’s bedsheets with a deep blush, while Minhyun went to sleep on his couch with a happy smile on his lips.

The following morning, Jisung woke up to breakfast in bed, and he felt flustered. Minhyun also looked a bit shy, but he seemed way more set on feeding him and making sure he was feeling better. Jisung’s cheeks stayed red as Minhyun spoon-fed him, and touched him more than yesterday.

“I’ll take good care of you, I promise,” Minhyun affirmed once more, and Jisung felt warm and safe.

“Thank you,” Jisung replied, shyly.

* * *

The days went on, and they got closer a lot easier than they would’ve first thought. Minhyun had to go to work while Jisung either stayed at home or explored the neighborhood as safely as possible, but they would meet at night in Minhyun’s apartment. Physical contacts also became a thing, and from the second day of the start of their common life, they began sharing Minhyun’s bed. Jisung had insisted, arguing it couldn’t be good for Minhyun’s body to sleep sitting on his couch. So instead, they slept in each other’s arms, closer and closer. Eye contacts lasting longer than necessary, and hands finding each other easily also became common occurrence, all the more as they took more and more time to spend a few minutes outside on Minhyun’s balcony before going to sleep.

On one night, Minhyun circled Jisung’s waist and leaned in for a deep, loving kiss. They had both seen it coming, and from the way Jisung’s hands buried themselves into Minhyun’s hair, they both knew it was reciprocal. That night, and the nights following it, they started spending time kissing, laying on Minhyun’s bed as they loved each other more and more.

Now, Minhyun was happier than he had ever been, and despite still not knowing the real reason Jisung was here on earth, he was fine with his angel’s presence in his life. Jisung hadn’t been able to fully explain it, but Minhyun didn’t mind. Now, all he wanted was to spend more time with Jisung.

* * *

Today was the anniversary of their meeting, and to celebrate their third month of knowing each other, Minhyun had gotten them some nice cake and flowers – he loved sweet food, and both him and Jisung liked flowers, sharing that idea that they filled the apartment with a wonderful fragrance. He was opening the door to his (their) apartment, and his tender smile fell off his face when he saw two men holding surrounding Jisung, obviously in a threatening fashion. Minhyun dropped the flowers and the cake, shocked, and the sound of the items hitting the floor made the trio focus their attention on him.

“Jisung-“ Minhyun said, tears pooling in his eyes, but he couldn’t articulate anything else.

It may have only been three months, but the love Minhyun held for Jisung was unique, a deep affection he had never felt for anyone else before. Jisung was currently the most important person in his life, and the one he loved the most, and he couldn’t bear seeing him suffer like he seemed to be right now between the two strangers. He wanted to save Jisung, he desperately wanted to, and his body moved before he could think about it.

However, one of the strangers raised a hand and Minhyun felt like he was choking. Air wasn’t reaching his chest anymore, and he fell to the ground, suffocating. His vision became so blurry he could barely make out his lover and the two men who were threatening them. He teared up as he also saw Jisung choke from the negative energy directed at him, and cursed himself for being so weak. The last thing he saw was a blinding flash of light, and he passed out.

* * *

Minhyun was feeling empty. It had been only one week, but one week without Jisung had felt like an eternity. He couldn’t believe he had spent the happiest three months of his life, only for the cause of his happiness to be taken away so hurtfully. He missed Jisung so much he felt like there was a permanent hole in his chest, a hole that could never be filled, no matter how much love he received from his friends and family. He wanted Jisung back, and he was desperate because he didn’t know how to make that a reality. He wasn’t much of a believer, despite having fallen in love with a literal angel, but he prayed silently every night on his balcony to get his love back.

So, today was yet another day of feeling hollow. Minhyun had woken up to an empty bed, and had fought the tears in his eyes and the sobs that choked up his throat. He had gotten up, washed up, and he was now checking his camera. Pain pierced his chest as he took in the last picture on his touch screen, a picture of his angel flying in the sky. He looked away, unable to deal with the hurt that came with seeing such pictures. He put his camera back on the desk, and wiped his eyes, sniffling.

Minhyun sighed, and as every morning ever since Jisung had disappeared, wished to have him back. He closed his eyes, and opened them quickly as a knock resonated on the door leading to his balcony. At the same time, wind blasted through his window, and Minhyun watched with horror as his pictures of Jisung that he had printed flew and slipped from his hand into the void beneath his window. Heartbroken, Minhyun hid his face into his hands and screamed.

The knock on his door resonated, this time stronger. Minhyun took his hands off his face, and walked dejectedly towards it. He sighed, and opened his glass door. However, he had to look away as the light coming from the balcony was suddenly too blinding. Something collided with his chest, and he froze as it dawned on him and it was a body. A warm, sweet, sincere voice reached his ears, and his tears were back in no time as he heard the three words he had been dying to hear for the past week.

“I’m back.”


End file.
